Inmortalidad en puerta
by skyggen
Summary: Harry Potter nuevamente es puesto en un situacion extraña para muchos pero ya común para el pues cuando la muerte y el tiempo deciden jugar contigo no existe nada que pueda hacer este extraño y unico mago
1. Capitulo 1

Bueno, esto es algo inventado con velocidad, pensé en algunas cosas y dije por qué no después de todo estas bastante loco así, no importa si alguien le gusta o me cuelga por hacer esta abominación, sin más preámbulo hay va.

Derechos de autor.

Nada es mío, Harry Potter o Crepúsculo, le pertenecen a sus autores autorizados, esta historia solo tiene un fin, acabar con la incertidumbre que me genera.

_**Atrás es adelante, abajo es arriba, al carajo que esto siga **_

Podemos ver como dos personas se enfrentan, al costado de ellos hay una gran cantidad de cadáveres, era una masacre, aunque algunas de las víctimas no parecían tener heridas, tenían que sufrir su vida fue arreglada por la muerte misma, sin dejar rastro, el sujeto calvo , alejado completamente de un rostro humano reflejaba en su cara el esfuerzo que hizo para poder resistir, su varita estaba canalizando toda la magia que poseía, la poderosa maldición asesina estaba presente en todo su esplendor y para completar era efectuada por el mago oscuro que podría alcalde dominio de esta tenía en el mundo, pero a quien enfrentaba este mago, era un chico que aparentaba unos 19 o tal vez 20 años de cabello negro como la noche, de piel un poco tostada de una elevada estatura, su rostro demostraba furia incontenible sus dientes parecían que iban un mameluco,si las miradas mataran ese chico dejará aplastado a su oponente y descuartizado en menos de 2 segundos, en sus ojos se podría ver la sed de sangre pero detrás de eso había una tristeza inmensa, también portaba una varita en su mano derecha y en su mano izquierda había espada de estilo medieval, el lanzaba el mismo hechizo que su oponente salvo que este era de color negro.

La magia estaba en toda su expresión y como toda la fuerza de la naturaleza esta era controlada por la misma y en este momento había un desequilibrio increíble, por controlada la naturaleza misma demostraba su descontento, los cielos estaban repletos de rayos, verdaderos estallaban con toda su fuerza, la tierra se temblaba y el castillo donde estaban los dos responsables de esto se estaba desmoronando, al lado del chico pelinegro se podía ver que habían cadáveres desgarrados y mutilados, pero como se dijo antes de la sangre estaba ausente, por la mente del chico pelinegro paso una imagen, en ella estaba él en el centro, su costado derecho estaba un hombre también pelinegro de mirada traviesa, era su padrino, su costado izquierdo había una chica de pelo rosado que tenía en sus brazos un bebe con ojos verdes al lado de esta había una chica rubiacualquiera que la viera caería en sus brazos, sostenía a una pequeña de ojos azules y cabello rojizo, al lado del padrino, había una mujer que tomaba el brazo de este, era castaña con unos hermosos ojos avellanas con la piel tostada, también tenía un bebe en sus brazos, de cabellos negro, a su lado había una chica de pelo blanco con mirada soñadara, le seguía una chica de cabellos castaño ondulado y mirada astuta pero si mirabas de cerca se podía ver que sus dientes, tenían las paletas eran más grandes que los demás dientes, seguía de ella había una chica de cabello rubio, con ojos celestes, una mirada seria, al lado de la chica rubia con él había estado dos gemelos más altos que el pelinegro y con los cabellos totalmente rojos, detrás del pelinegro había un hombre que superaba con facilidad los 3 metros, de gran contextura,una gran cabellera y barba que sonreía con inocencia.

\- _les fallado a cada uno de ustedes pero no volverá a suceder-_consideró el dueño del recuerdo y sus ojos brillaron en rojo la magia exploto de su cuerpo y ese pulso de descomunal poder mágico fue embutido en el hechizo, como consecuencia la varita estallo pero así lo hizo su oponente, el ser calvo se desintegro, la sangre se rego como un rio, partes de su cuerpo lloraron, había explotado, el chico pelinegro quedo cubierto por la sangre y restos corporales, en su mirada hubo un destello de felicidad, pero rápidamente fue desplazado con ira, su cuerpo perdido liberando magia, la magia que expulsaba era de color azul y rojo, contratado por un negro infinito, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, la espada vibraba en sus manos pero no pudo soportarla por más tiempo sintieron que le quemaba, cayo de rodillas y un grito desgarrador pasado desde lo profundo de su ser, como si eso fuera a aliviar lo que se preocupa,no supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero si lo había encontrado la noche, miro por primera vez el cielo, estaba estrellado, la luna iluminaba el lugar.

-aun después de esto no quieres dejarme-dijo el chico a la nada se puso de pie, tomo su varita o lo quedo de ella, su espada y como si la noche fuera de la parte del desapareció.

Reapareció en un edificio iluminado por antorchas, su ropa seguía cubierta de sangre y resto de piel, frente a él aparecieron tres creaturas de no más de un metro de estatura pero vestido con yelmos y portaban hachas.

-tuvo éxito señor Potter-el nombrado asintió sin emitir palabra-a que costo-quiso saber el ser.

-a costo de todo, absolutamente todo-dijo el ahora identificado como Potter.

-es el costo de la guerra, la sangre riega la tierra, almas desaparecen de este plano aun si no era su momento, el cuerpo volverá a la tierra sirviendo de base para los futuros inciertos aunque una cosa es constante, siempre habrá más derramamiento de sangre-dijo el mismo ser.

-lo se Ragnark-dijo el chico-eres el Goblin más sabio que conozco-

-pero ahora Harry no tienes nada, estas en el mismo punto que cuando viniste a mi cuando tenías 5 años-dijo Ragnark.

-si-dijo monotamente Harry, estaba destruido por dentro.

-pero aun no mueres-dijo Ragnark.

-lo tengo pronto-dijo Harry.

-tenemos todo preparado, vístete apropiadamente ya las esperanzas-dijo Ragnark y los goblin que lo acompañaban se incluye ante Harry y lo guiaron a donde tenían que ir, camino por los pasillos que más de una vez grabado, llegaron hasta una gran entrada donde había una esfinge que al ver a Harry se incló y lo dejo pasar, en el interior había una roca con el interior hueco, runas la adornaban, se miró otra vez, había sido limpiado y cambiado de ropa mientras caminaba, ahora tenía una camisa de seda, una chaqueta de cuero, sus pantalones eran de piel de dragón y las botas eran de piel de basilisco, en su mano derecha había un anillo con una perla negra rodeada por un uróboros, en su mano izquierda había tenido otro anillo, era plateado, en el centro había un rubí y rodeó diferentes piedras de diferentes colores, se acostó en la roca,caía de forma perfecta, suspiro en su cuello tenía un collar y al final tenía el signo de las reliquias de la muerte, en lo que podía ver su pecho se podía ver un tatuaje de un Lycan.

-ya estas cómodas-dijo Ragnark mientras sostenía la espada de Harry, alrededor del 50 unos duendes, todos vestidos con sus mejores galas, con hachas y escudos.

-más de lo que puedes imaginar-dijo Harry mirándolo sin ganas-ansió estar con ellos-

-ya llegaras mi amigo-dijo Ragnark mientras le entregaba la espada a Harry quien la puso en su pecho, después Ragnark tomo su puñal y dibujo en el frente de Harry el signo del infinito-para aquel que puede y posee todo, padre, esposo, amigo, hijo, hermano, el único, condenado a vivir eternamente, el principio y fin-recito Ragnark mientras Harry cerraba los ojos.

-tu si sabes despedirme-dijo Harry regalándole una sonrisa a Ragnark el duende lo miro con su típica sonrisa acerrada.

-descansa **Úlfr-** y sin más Harry Potter dejo este mundo con una sonrisa.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, después de todo en el lugar donde fue dejado le permitió a su alma salir de su cuerpo, se reunió con sus seres amados, vio a sus hijos, amadas, padres, padrinos y hermanos, pero su maldición era la de no morir, su alma podría dejar su cuerpo pero nunca seriamente desesperada completamente de su cuerpo, es decir, siempre estaría vivo.

Que explicación hay en la magia, no existe límites para esta, _haberlo pensado mejor cuando acepte tu regalo Lucía-_ decidió Harry.

\- _aún te quejas después de que te deje estar en un plano que solo se les permite a los muertos, quien diría que Harry Potter es un llorón-_ dijo una voz profunda y que ocupaba todo el espacio.

\- _quien_ esquiso sabre Harry.

\- _la dueña de los tres objetos que tienes en tu poder-_ dijo la voz.

\- _muerte-_ dijo Harry.

\- _veo que no eres un completo estúpido, no pareces intimidado por mi presencia-_

\- _créame la que esperaba por mucho tiempo-_

_\- __bueno lamento darme malas noticias chico, en el pasado a quienes encontraron mis reliquias les permitía un deseo, pero en tu caso no será posible-_

_-me lo explicaría-_

_\- __cierto olvido que los simios calvos no tienen mucho entendimiento, te daré un poco de tiempo, tú mágicamente y por tu sangre eres el primer ser inmortal, poseo tu alma pero no puedo llevarla a donde debe ir, tu no sigues el ciclo, por lo tanto te enviare al pasado_

_-para evitar todo lo hecho por Voldemort-_

_\- __ahhh-suspiro la muerte-los humanos siempre creyéndose el centro del mundo, ustedes están en la última de las preocupaciones de mi lista niño, ustedes son como la primera bacteria que habito este planeta, no, no te enviare para evitar lo hecho por Voldemort sino que te enviare al pasado solamente_

_-__ Quiero hacer una pregunta-_ dijo Harry, la muerte guardo silencio-_ quien es el responsable del nacimiento de Alexander Corvinus como inmortal-_

_-una pregunta inteligente, me sorprendió chico, en el pasado hizo un trato conmigo, fue una forma de deshacerme de los humanos pero lamentablemente no resultó-_

Es fue la corta y sencilla respuesta de la muerte, Harry se quedó en silencio.

\- _a que época me enviaras-_

_-bueno estamos en 2199 según su calendario, ya sé-_ dijo la muerte y Harry espero su respuesta pero esta no llego.

\- _a que época será-_ quiso saber pero con frecuencia un tirón en el estómago y después de su cuerpo con tensión el frio del ambiente-genial ahora donde estoy-

-estas en Missisipi muchacho al parecer la fiesta fue intensa, por si quieres saber en 1948-dijo un cantinero que sacaba los desperdicios (hombres ebrios) a la calle.

Harry se impresionó pero no lo demostró, se puso de pie, se controló un peso en un bolsillo de su pantalón, cubierto por barro al igual que su camisa y chaqueta, era por esa razón que el hombre no noto de lo que hicieron, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y los problemas que su mano se sumergía, era un bolsillo extensible, se enfocó en su magia, muchas runas unidas a él, en especial de almacenamiento, demasiadas, tenía su collar, encontrado que en su collar estaban guardadas sus espadas , tanto curvas como normales, si normal una espada de 6 pies, desde mango a punta, se enfocó en sentir magia, la mayor cantidad o menor posible, no encontró absolutamente nada aparte de las líneas ley de la tierra, encontró al menos 10 puntos de interés y varios en determinados que conoció, específicamente Hogwarts, se encontró en el lugar pero no encontró nada más que rocas,verdes praderas y mucho espacio, no existe Hogwarts, después se encontró en el caldero chorreante, pero tampoco había nada, no estaba la entrada al mundo mágico, apareció en las líneas ley y donde convergieron pero no se encontró nada absolutamente nada, busco creaturas mágicas pero no encontraron nada, aparte de cambiaformas, específicamente a lobos pero nada más y vampiros, eran las únicas especies que existían, se resignó y volvió a aparecer donde apareció por primera vez, el cantinero lo miro sin sorprenderse y el arrojo una bola de papel, Los ojos del cantinero brillaron en rojo, Harry lo volvió a mirar pero ya no había nadie, ni siquiera existió la cantina, abrió la pelota de ó en las líneas ley y donde convergieron pero no encontraron nada absolutamente nada, busco creaturas mágicas pero no encontraron nada, aparte de cambiaformas, específicamente a lobos pero nada más y vampiros, eran las únicas especies que existen, se resignó y volvió a aparecer donde apareció por primera vez, el cantinero lo miro sin sorprenderse y le arrojo una bola de papel, los ojos del cantinero brillaron en rojo, Harry lo volvió a mirar pero ya no había nadie, ni siquiera existía la cantina, abrió la pelota de ó en las líneas ley y donde convergieron pero no encontraron nada absolutamente nada, busco creaturas mágicas pero no encontraron nada, aparte de cambiaformas, específicamente a lobos pero nada más y vampiros, eran las únicas especies que existen, se resignó y volvió a aparecer donde apareció por primera vez, el cantinero lo miro sin sorprenderse y le arrojo una bola de papel, los ojos del cantinero brillaron en rojo, Harry lo volvió a mirar pero ya no había nadie, ni siquiera existía la cantina, abrió la pelota de cantinero lo miro sin sorprenderse y el arrojo una bola de papel, los ojos del cantinero brillaron en rojo, Harry lo volvió a mirar pero ya no había nadie, ni existió la cantina, abrió la pelota de cantinero lo miro sin sorprenderse y el arrojo una bola de papel, los ojos del cantinero brillaron en rojo, Harry lo volvió a mirar pero ya no había nadie, ni existió la cantina, abrió la pelota de papel.

" _si llegaste hasta este lugar, me equivoqué, no te envié al pasado, sino a otra tierra en otro pasado, adiós humano"_

Decía la nota y desapareció de sus manos convirtiéndose en polvo, el papel envejeció y murió o eso entendió Harry, se resignó, al parecer no había magia, en ese mundo aparte de las líneas ley, era una nueva y completa vida, lo mejor era caminar y ver cómo era sorprendido.

Mientras caminaba por las calles encontradas un restaurante que se veía mayormente vacío, así que sin esperar más ingreso en este, en el interior había una sola persona, hermosa, no podía negarlo, no era muy alta con suerte medía 1,50 metros, de cabello corto negro muy corto y casi tan desalineado como el del, muy blanca no aparentemente humana, no lo era, lo supo de inmediato Harry había visto demasiados vampiros previamente, delgada pero no en extremo, con unos ojos cafés brillantes, eran dorados, de nueva cuenta su magia se expandió y la toco.

\- _genial aun ni siquiera llego a este nuevo mundo y ya me enlazas con otra persona que amable eres magia mía aunque, es extraño se supone que con el paso del tiempo mejorar mi control de mi magia-_

La magia el rodeo pero no se unen a ella, pero la chica lo miro de inmediato, Harry solo levanto su mano como saludándola y se envió en una primera mesa que encontró, una mujer se acercó de manera inmediata a él, lo miraba coquetamente y le dije que tenían para comer, había pollo y papas así que eso comería, espero pacientemente, a que la mujer que le pregunte que deseaba comer a volviera, mientras esperaba en la mesa vio como la chica vampiro que saludo se puso de pie y camino hacia él como si estuviera volando, por afuera del local había otro sujeto que era tan blanco como la chica anteriormente descrita, de cabello corto castaño, miro como la chica se acercaba al sujeto de cabello negro y su expresión se volvió completamente triste, sin esperar más desapareció del lugar,la chica caminaba como la más delicada bailarina de ballet que haya visto tal vez solo igualada por Fleur cuando bailaba, Harry saco de su mente esa imagen.

-espere mucho tiempo-dijo ella, como si hubiera sido conocido de siempre, Harry la miro solamente y le sonrió.

-para que te atendieran-quiso sabre Harry.

-muy gracioso Harry-dijo la chica.

-muy bien en este momento es en el que me altero de sobremanera porque saber mi nombre-dijo Harry poniéndose un poco rígido, estaban fallando sus escudos de Oclumancia.

Ella ladeo su cabeza-pero no lo harás te causo demasiada curiosidad-dijo ella con una sonrisa-por cierto mi nombre es Alice Brandom-

-bueno mi nombre es como ya sabes Harry Black-dijo Harry y Alice a la vez-bueno yo esperare la comida pues estoy muy hambriento, tú esperaras que termine de comer para tratarme de beber la sangre o me raptaras justo ahora-

-esperare que termines de comer y mientras eso pasa podremos seguir hablando-le dijo Alice mientras sonreía y sus ojos brillaban un poco, Harry sonrió y siguió hablando.

Terminado puede que sea solo este capítulo o tenga pensado alarmagar la historia pero quien sabe cuándo lo hare se despide el tenzai.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno esto es algo inventado con velocidad, pensé en algunas cosas y dije por que no después de todo estas bastante loco así que, no importa si a alguien le gusta o me cuelgan por hacer esta abominación, sin más preámbulo hay va.

Derechos de autor.

Nada es mío, Harry Potter o Crepúsculo, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, esta historia solo tiene un fin, acabar con la incertidumbre que me genera.

Capítulo

La camarera llego con la comida, preparada por ella misma, le atraía el joven, se imaginada sintiendo cada centímetro de el sobre ella, en diferentes posturas y lugares, en definitiva era presa de la lujuria, cuando más se acerca al joven pelinegro más se sonrojaba, aunque su expresión cambio cuando vio a una pequeña y de anormal corte de cabello conversando con su chico, por favor ninguna mujer que se respetara usaba el cabello hasta una melena, pero ella tenía el cabello cortado como un chico, peor aún estaba mal cortado incluso, quizá paso por algún manicomio o algo así.

Llego con la comida con su mejor sonrisa y coquetería, había ajustado sus ropas para acentuar su figura, además de subir su falda un poco además de abrir quizá su camisa en su pecho, del cual estaba muy orgullosa, ningún hombre había rechazado esa parte de su cuerpo.

Harry se volvió a verla y su vista vago de su pecho a cara, le dio una leve sonrisa y agradeció la comida, Alice la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, era claro que no le gustaba su cercanía pero ella era mucho más guapa que ella y lo demostraría.

-mi turno termina a las 5, una hora más cariño, podría mostrarte el lugar-dijo la mujer con amabilidad, Harry ya había probado la comida y se volvió hacia ella.

-gracias, en cualquier otra circunstancia habría aprovechado la instancia pero ya encontré la compañía adecuada-dijo Harry y volvió a su plato.

-bueno, salgo siempre a la misma hora, recuérdalo-dijo la mujer y se alejó contoneando sus caderas de forma más que evidente, Harry la mira mientras se alejaba y la mujer se volvió sobre su hombro para guiñarle el ojo.

-dime que no te guineo el ojo-dijo Alice con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-si además de mover sus caderas de manera exagerada, es bastante atractiva físicamente, pero me parece superficial-dijo Harry y volvió a comer-cocina de gran manera-agrego.

-una gran esposa, guapa y capaz de cocinar-dijo Alice mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, le costaba leer a Harry, era como si ni siquiera el supiera que decisión tomar, su don resultaba inexacto con él.

-bastante competente, lástima que no soy afín al estereotipo contemporáneo-dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie ponía su comida frente a Alice y tomaba su silla para sentarse al lado de Alice que sonrió al tener una leve visión, paso su brazo por la delgada espalda de Alice y le permitió recargarse contra su pecho mientras le lanzaba un hechizo anti olor a la comida para no molestar a la pequeña vampiresa, que ahora solo tenía sus ojos cerrados y se permitía sentir el corazón fuerte de Harry.

-viste venir esto-pregunto Harry.

-algunas cosas pero otras no-dijo Alice mientras colocaba su pequeña mano sobre el estomagó de Harry y metía la mano entre la camisa, para poder sentir el cuerpo con el que anhelaba a diario por casi 30 años, estaba totalmente vivo y se sentía más especial que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto.

Harry termino de comer, la camarera llego pero tenía el ceño fruncido al ver a la pequeña mujer tocando y recargándose contra el cuerpo de Harry.

-sería un dólar con 2 centavos-dijo ella.

-no tengo dinero-dijo Harry pero saco de su bolsillo la mitad de un galeón, debían ser al menos unos 20 gramos de oro puro.

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar ya estaban en la puerta, saliendo del lugar, Harry sonriendo y aceptando la vida que se avecinaba tomo la mano extendida de Alice con una sonrisa y caminaron tranquilamente, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Por suerte el clima era malo y el sol estaba oculto en las oscuras nubes, caminaron hasta el banco local donde Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y convirtió unos 10 galeones en pepitas de oro de diferentes tamaños.

-en que puedo ayudarte-pregunto un hombre con traje y expresión seria.

-me gustaría cambiar mi oro por dinero estándar-dijo Harry mientras sacaba una bolsa de cuero con oro, el hombre miro el contenido y se impresiono, saco su lente para revisarlo.

-máxima pureza-dijo el banquero en voz baja.

-máxima pureza-dijo Harry mirando al hombre con una sonrisa.

El hombre se disculpó y busco al gerente del banco, Harry y Alice esperaron pacientemente, de inmediato llego el gerente mirando a los recién llegados, se sentó y analizo el metal precioso y tuvo una sonrisa similar a la de Ragnark, según Harry.

-será un placer hacer negocios con usted señor…-pregunto el hombre.

-Harry Black-dijo Harry presentándose, el banquero llego con una balanza, pesaron el contenido y después multiplicaron por el valor del gramo de oro respecto a su pureza, era difícil encontrar oro de ese grado de pureza no podían perder la oportunidad.

Al cabo de una hora Harry salió con al menos unos 10000 dólares de la época (años 2000 entre 95000 a 100000 dólares), donde quedo el dinero, nadie lo sabía, pero la mitad del dinero del banco ahora iba con él, todo esto oculto en su bolsillo, Alice lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

-magia-dijo Harry en un susurro pero suficiente para Alice.

De inmediato Alice tuvo una visión donde Harry le contaba a ella sobre la magia y ella se sorprendía.

-creo que la sorpresa no será tan sorpresa-dijo Harry con una sonrisa y Alice se rio, Alice guio a Harry hacia el bosque cercano a gran velocidad, no fueron notados por nadie, Harry espero a Alice recargado contra un árbol mientras ella calmaba su hambre, después apareció ante Harry intentando limpiar la sangre de su cara, el pelinegro sonrió y camino hasta ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le ayudo con una pañuelo a limpiar su boca no sin antes darle un corto beso, era tonto negarse a compartir su amor con la pequeña vampiresa, Alice sonrió y salto para agarrarse de Harry, él la sostuvo con un brazo mientras le sonreía, Alice se aventuró lentamente a un beso, que fue respondido, fue un encuentro lento pero muy significativo, después Harry camino hasta un árbol donde se recostó y dejo que Alice se recostara en él.

A la pequeña vampiresa le encantaba el calor que irradiaba por montones el cuerpo de Harry, el ser una subespecie relacionado con los lobos, un flujo anormalmente rápido de sangre, sumado a magia, Harry mantenía su cuerpo a unos sanos 42,02 °C, para la vampiresa que hace tantos años dejo de poder sentir calor en su cuerpo o el calor de algún otro ser aparte de las presas capturadas, antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo Alice ya estaba sobre el recostándose sobre él, Harry sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano abrió su camisa, eliminando la leve barrera que se interponía entre su cuerpo y Alice, la vampiresa sonrió, envolvió sus brazos en torno a él, estaba muy tentada a darle un mordisco al Lycan.

-adelante-dijo Harry mirando hacia el cielo, mientras envolvía con sus brazos a Alice.

-no creo poder detenerme-dijo Alice.

-lo hare por ti-dijo Harry mientras acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza, jugando con los cortos mechones de cabello, Alice se movió rápidamente, hasta llegar al cuello de Harry y encajo sus dientes, la sangre fue tan, tan…tan, perfecta, no encontró otra palabra para el sabor que sintió, era adictiva y a la vez la zaceaba de inmediato, succiono al menos un litro de sangre antes de que Harry tomara su cabeza y la apretaba ligeramente para jalarla, Alice puso mala cara y busco beber más pero Harry la aparto, ahora corría por su boca un poco de sangre, miro con protesta a Harry que le devolvió la mirada, se limpió la boca, para volver a recostarse.

-lo siento-dijo avergonzada.

-no me sorprende-dijo Harry-no has desarrollado tu control a tal grado-

Alice asintió y acaricio el pecho de Harry-podrías hacer crecer mi cabello-pregunto.

Harry volvió a mirar al cielo, para después mirar el cabello de Alice, se concentró y cargo con magia el cuero cabelludo, dándole vida a los tejidos por medio de la energía que era su magia, el cabello reacciono de inmediato, creciendo hasta llegar a una melena.

-te gusta-pregunto Harry.

-es perfecto-dijo Alice cerrando sus ojos, si había algo cercano a la felicidad para un vampiro, Harry llenaba todos sus estadísticas.

Harry comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de su mano lentamente, se enfocó en un encantamiento de calefacción sobrecargado, para igualar la temperatura humana, que cubrió a Alice mientras ella abría su mano y dejaba que Harry colocara un runa, que embullo con su magia y después desapareció en la piel de Alice solo dejando un dibujo de su patrón.

-actúa como un receptor/almacenamiento de tu magia-dijo Alice mirando su palma.

-arruina cualquier sorpresa esa habilidad tuya-dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

-ya lo dijiste-dijo Alice sonriendo y emocionada de poder volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sabía que era generado por la magia, no era que lamentara ser una vampira pero habían algunas cosas que extrañaba de su vida humana.

-bueno es bastante frustrante-dijo Harry.

Se quedaron en silencio, Alice disfrutando del calor regenerado por el calor de Harry y el único mago de ese mundo se perdió mirando a las estrellas, antes de cerrar sus ojos, no para dormir sino para relajarse.

Al día siguiente se pusieron de pie, Alice fue a cazar nuevamente mientras Harry recorría el bosque buscando un arroyo, lo encontró, se quitó toda su ropa y se lanzó al agua, estaba fría pero después de un rato se acostumbró a su temperatura, dejo que la corriente lo arrastrara un poco, hasta que se giró a la izquierda para ver a Alice quitándose la ropa en la otra orilla y saltando al agua rápidamente, nado hasta el, mientras Harry se mantenía a flote, la pelinegra le sonrió a Harry con su cabello pegado al cuerpo, sus ojos transmitían el deseo, Harry solo contesto su beso mientras la tomaba del trasero, la vampiresa enrollo sus piernas de inmediato en el torso de Harry, los besos eran con salvajes, feroces, necesitados y necesarios, a pesar del agua fría, la virilidad de Harry se alzó rozándose ligeramente con la feminidad de Alice, el pelinegro amaso un poco su trasero, ganándose un par de gemidos de la vampira.

-hazlo-dijo Alice entre besos y Harry no perdió el tiempo, Alice se separó un poco de Harry mientras el pelinegro sostenía su miembro y lo alineo con la entrada de Alice, los dos cargaron lentamente mientras se besaban hasta completar la unión.

El gemido de satisfacción escapo de sus bocas, Harry comenzó a balancearse un poco al igual que Alice mientras se permitían gemir, la fuerza comenzó a aumentar y Harry resbalo con el lodo del arroyo terminaron cayendo, el agua salto a su alrededor, Alice amortiguo su caída con sus piernas y luego volvió a montarse en Harry, comenzó a moverse sobre el Lycan, pero había un solo problema, Harry necesitaba oxígeno a pesar de ser un inmortal y Lycan, con un simple movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer un casco burbuja, mientras soplaba para llenar la esfera, la magia del encantamiento multiplico el oxígeno respirable tanto como se permitió, parte del dióxido de carbono liberado por Harry se liberó y el otro transformo nuevamente en oxígeno, era como crear un árbol en forma de burbuja.

Claro mientras continuaba besando a Alice que no se detuvo en ningún momento, había esperado demasiado y no se detendría hasta estar satisfecha, aumento su velocidad hasta su límite y no se contuvo en la cantidad de fuerza usada, por su cabeza paso que Harry podía terminar lastimado pero parecía no recibir daño aparente, al menos eso pudo ver.

Cuando el sol se puso por fin salieron del fondo del arroyo, los dos tan satisfechos como se pudiera esperar, aunque claro Alice tenía una gran sonrisa y una leve cojera, al parecer había encontrado su competencia.

Harry encontró que su cuerpo estaba en aparente buena forma física pero su resistencia, rapidez, reflejos estaban en su peor momento, demasiado tiempo sin actividad por lo que se colocó todas las runas que soportaría y jugaría etiqueta con Alice, era infernalmente rápida y ágil la diablilla y más de una vez lo golpeo como parte del entrenamiento a petición de Harry, no soportaba la debilidad, las runas frenaban su fuerza, velocidad, debía construirse nuevamente físicamente, como ninguno de los dos necesitaba dormir fue un año de entrenamiento infernal para Harry pero valió la pena, además le enseño a pelear a Alice para cualquier emergencia, una vez termino el entrenamiento era momento de moverse.

Viajaron a una nueva ciudad, donde Harry cambio un poco de sus galeones por mas dólares estándares para la época, aprovecharían el invierno existen, caminaron recorriendo ciudades, comprando diferentes ropas en especial Alice, compraron un Cadillac de la serie 62 año 1948, recorrieron todos los estados, hasta llegas nuevamente a Mississippi, compraron un terreno donde se construyó una casa de tamaño regular pero le permitía guardar muchos vehículos, además lo encantamientos de Harry eran de gran nivel, un metro cuadrado podía convertirlo en 100 km2, ahí guardaron los autos comprados, mientras tanto Harry invirtió en algunas empresas estándar, como líneas de comida u hospedaje, nada de gran nivel, manteniéndose como un accionista minoritario con la posibilidad de retirarse cuando quisiera, tenía negocios en todo , mientras tanto Alice invirtió en algunas tiendas de diseño, donde tenía un pequeño papel pero generaba ganancias, no era que el dinero les importara, compraron bastantes terrenos donde podrían pasar el tiempo si quisieran, todos cubiertos por salas de Harry donde dejo un trabajo complejo de runas para usarlas como anclas para transladores, eran un total de 10 puntos, Harry quería viajar en avión y Alice nunca había volado por lo que ahora se encontraban abordando un Boeing Model 377 Stratocruiser, viajaron has Reino Unido, fue divertido el viaje para Alice pero para Harry no fue muy emocionante, quizá podría construir un algunas escobas, después de todo aún conservaba su Firebolt, cuando llegaron a Reino unido se dedicaron a recorrer todos los atractivos turísticos, buscando divertirse, podían caminar a la luz del sol gracias a un encantamiento de piel que le coloco Harry a la pequeña vampiresa, compraron automóviles, participaron en carreras, aprendieron a volar aeroplanos, visitaron Francia, compraron camaras, para tener recuerdos de sus viajes, cuando llegaron a Italia, Alice y Harry tuvieron que escapar de los Volturis, al parecer la realeza dentro de los vampiros, para Harry no eran más que unos fanáticos purasangre, no distinto a magos arcaicos que conoció, famosos por escupir siempre sobre su superioridad.

Aunque claro, Harry activo a máximo sus muros de Oclumancia y acompaño a Alice hasta Volterra, una ciudad plagada de vampiros y aparentemente los más poderosos, Harry también protegió todos los recuerdos con él para que no fueran vistos por los líderes en especial Aro, Cayo o Marcus, las cabecillas, se mantuvo cerca de Alice mientras se mantenía oculto por acción de una de las reliquias de la muerte, aparte de muchos hechizos sobre su persona en caso de que pudiera ser detectado aunque lo dudaba bastante.

Al parecer los líderes de los Vulturis querían que Alice su uniera a ellos debido a su habilidad de visión, claro que Alice los rechazo cortésmente, no tenía intención de relacionarse con ellos de ninguna manera.

Jane la intento atacar con su habilidad de ilusión de dolor, Harry se vio obligado a aparecer, tomando del cuello a Jane mientras colocaba su espada en el cuello de Aro, la sala quedo sin moverse, parecía un emisario de la muerte debido a la túnica que lo cubría, no dejando ver su cara aparte de ocultar su aroma o firma mágica, ni siquiera quedo olor de su sangre, además había modificado su estatura pareciendo más pequeño, uso su magia para lastimarlos no fuerza física o no en exceso.

Ese día los Vulturis aprendieron que no eran la especie suprema, sino que había uno que estaba sobre ellos, solo uno en su mente vinieron planes de acabar con la amenaza pero Harry hizo solo una advertencia.

-Ataquen a Alice o vallan detrás de mí y el clan Vulturi o cualquier otro clan antiguo de su especie recordara por que deben temer y conocer su lugar si se enfrentan a un Lycan, esta es mi promesa-dijo Harry mientras Cayo ayudaba a su hermano Aro a ponerse de pie, sosteniéndose entre ellos debido a que tenían una pierna rota cada uno al igual que sus brazos, la guardia de los Vulturi: Jane, Alex, Felix, Demetri y Heidi yacían en el suelo inmóviles con múltiples cortes, huesos rotos al igual que columnas, mientras Alice tenía un par de cortes al igual que Harry, Marcus fue quien más batalla le dio y logro romperle un brazo aparte de un par de costillas, pero termino cayendo de igual manera.

-aceptamos la advertencia-dijo Aro mirando a Harry-pero tienes prohibido generar descendientes-agrego Aro, lo mejor era evitar que se reprodujera.

-quien lo evitara-pregunto Harry mirándolo inocentemente-Alice, nuestra deuda esta saldada-agrego y desapareció de Volterra.

-quien era ese-pregunto Marcus a Alice.

-alguien que salve de morir-dijo Alice.

-como se llama-exigió Aro.

-nunca dijo su nombre-dijo Alice mirándolo pero el extendió su mano, quería verificar si no le había mentido, tal como dijo Alice lo encontró en los bosques de Portugal herido de gravedad por una simple jauría de lobos, Alice solo lo llevo a sanarse por los humanos y espero que estuviera bien para alejarse, la pequeña era un vampiro extraño para ellos, era compasiva, eso le gano el favor de alguien que no conocían o no habían leyendas, quizá era momento de consultar antiguas escrituras, de sus predecesores.

Dejaron ir a Alice, con la advertencia de no verse nunca más mezclada con ese ser a lo que la pequeña contesto que no tenía idea de lo que haría el, no parecía tener un destino o hacer algo, Demetri intento buscar el rastro de Alice pero no lo podía encontrar, por primera vez en su no vida era incapaz de encontrar a alguien, Marcus intento leer el tipo de relación entre la vampira y el extraño ser y no encontró nada tal como dijo la vampira no los unía nada más que una deuda anterior.

Alice apareció a las afueras de Volterra donde Harry la esperaba recargado contra una pared y una sonrisa, Alice sonrió y salto sobre él para desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Luego de ese percance en su viaje, viajaron a España, Portugal, África, Grecia, Turquía, Bulgaria, Rumania, Ucrania, Hungria, Austria, Alemania, Noruega, Suecia, Finlandia, Rusia y finalmente Irlanda cuando quisieron regresar a Estados unidos ya estaban en 1970, gran parte de su oro estaba guardado en bóvedas de Suecia y otros países, aunque todo contaba con una runa inscrita que lo haría volver a su dominio, en una bóveda propia en Irlanda donde guardaban todo su dinero, oro, joyas, armaduras, quemo con Fiendfyre cualquier cadáver de Lycan o Vampiro de su mundo, no era necesario enfrentarse nuevamente a Marcus Corvinus o Viktor junto a los Vulturi, tenía literalmente montañas de oro ocultas en esa bóveda, indetectable para los humanos o cualquier otra especie que pudiera existir, cuando decidió irse a dormir, Ragnark lo envió con todo su oro, claro dejando de lado lo necesario para Gringotts, de hecho era fácilmente el hombre más rico del mundo pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño, de hecho estaba bastante tranquilo si viviera sin ninguna comodidad junto a Alice o quien pudiera unirse a su grupo, su magia había estado actuando rara por un tiempo y sabía que significaba eso, su magia había encontrado un nuevo compañero potencial, no había caso con ocultar ese detalle a la pequeña vampiresa que ahora descansaba sobre su pecho totalmente desnuda y sobre el techo de la cabaña donde habían, decidido quedarse.

Resulto que a los dos les llamaba la atención tener sexo en lugares exóticos, si le puedes llamar exótico a la punta de la torre Eiffel, fue una de las experiencias más interesantes para los dos, aparte de incomoda o sobre su escoba a mitad del océano Atlántico, si fue entretenido pero pasaría un buen tiempo antes de volver a hacerlo.

-puedes elegir, aparemos o viajamos en avión-pregunto Harry.

-aparecer-dijo Alice.

-pero sabes lo que pasara-dijo Harry no muy conforme de volver a una situación similar.

-se dónde apareceremos y a quien veremos Harry, tuve esa visión hace bastante tiempo, aplazaste mucho el momento, años, pero tu magia no miente, puedes ignorarla cuanto quieras-dijo Alice acariciando su pecho, Harry la miro con ternura hasta que le cargo el pecho hasta casi romper su caja torácica-pero yo seré la primera esposa, no hay excusa-agrego mirándolo con ojos negro y expresión salvaje.

Harry se rio hasta que en un giro a gran velocidad estaba sobre Alice y entre sus piernas-claro señora Black-dijo antes de bajar por el cuerpo de Alice y lamer su sexo reanudando sus actividades.

Al día siguiente después de comer un poco, Harry generalmente se comía lo cazado por Alice, no eran adeptos a perder comida además la carne de ciervo rojo era muy sabrosa, bien cocinada y él era un especialista en la cocina.

Se tomaron de las manos mientras aparecían, el frio de Alaska los golpeo considerablemente cuando llegaron, se pusieron de inmediato sus ropas, piel de ciervo y oso para Alice, para Harry su típica chaqueta de cuero de Dragón, botas y pantalones de Basilisco, sobre eso llevaba la piel de un oso pardo, caminaron tranquilamente en dirección hacia donde los guiaba la magia de Harry.

Después de al menos 10 minutos de avance a los pies de la montaña Denali cuando fueron rodeados por cuatro mujeres de gran belleza la mayoría rubia y dos hombres.

-Katrina, Irina, Tanya, Carmen, Garrett y Eleazar-dijo Alice mirándolos con una sonrisa.

La nombrada Katrina era una vampira de cabello largo, rubio pálido, recto como la seda del maíz, cercana al metro sesenta y ocho no quito sus ojos de Harry, si tuviera su corazón funcionando abría latido muy rápido, se sintió de inmediato atraída por el pelinegro que le sonrió, Garrett hizo una mueca, para nadie fue una novedad que al parecer la vampira más espontanea del aquelarre parecía encontrar un candidato a compañero, pero él no caería sin pelear.

Irina por su parte tampoco quito la vista de Harry, aunque miro levemente a Alice, la vampira tenía el cabello rubio claro, casi plateado, liso y cortado recto a la altura de sus hombros con la raya hacia el costado, tenía una mirada potente y muy poderosa.

Para nadie fue una sorpresa que después de 3 años junto al clan Denali, Kate y Irina se unieran a Harry y Alice, era extraño o casi imposible que una vampira y un vampiro tuvieran más de una pareja, pero Harry estaba lejos de ser un Vampiro o cualquier especie relacionado, el hecho de que pudiera lanzar rayos como Kate (Katrina) o la rudeza y pragmatismo de Irina, junto a Tanya podrían ser consideradas Veelas, pero Harry ni siquiera fue perturbado por ese encanto, Alice les permitió conocerse, aunque se mostró reticente en un inicio, al igual que Harry pero las visiones siempre terminaban con los 3 juntos a pesar de que demoraban más tiempo, como cuando vio a Kate con Garrett o a Irina muerta, pero siempre era un dolor de cabeza intentar tener o dejar que le llegaran visiones de Harry y su futuro ya que realmente era impredecible para ella.

Al final Harry se unió a Kate después de 2 años de coqueteos y jugueteos por su parte, con Irina casi pasaron 3 años antes de unirse en una relación, claro que tuvieron que construirse una cabaña aparte cuando consumaron sus pasiones, ese periodo de largo tiempo puso a máximo nivel el estado físico de Harry, las 3 vampiras no se cansaban pero el sí, fue tan intenso el encuentro que Harry termino completamente deshidratado, por suerte pudo conjurar agua suficiente para no decaer, aunque si alguna vez las tres vampiras estuvieron tan satisfechas fue después de ese encuentro, Garrentt considero volver a las aventuras debido al amor no correspondido, pero se mantuvo en Denali, era un lugar propicio para vivir tranquilamente junto al resto del clan.

Claro que a Kate, Irina y Tanya quisieron visitar a sus "primos", el clan Cullen, además Harry y Alice estarían apareciéndose en el lugar cada cierto tiempo, pues las tres "hermanas", no podían dejar el clan Denali solo, habían muchos vampiros errantes o clanes pequeños, por lo que debían proteger su territorio.

Estaban llegando a los años 80, además sería interesante ver el mundo nuevamente, Alice le comento a Garrett del fanatismo que tenían junto a Harry de recorrer el mundo por determinados periodos de tiempo y algunos de los lugares donde se quedaban y que podría usar si decidía recorrer el mundo, el vampiro lo considero.

La reunión con los Cullen fue interesante para Harry, era un ambiente muy interesante, Emmett era un niño pequeño con muchos músculos, Rosalie era una hermosa mujer pero con bastantes remordimientos, Edward parecía estar sufriendo siempre, conocieron a Jasper un vampiro que se estaba sumando al vegetarismo bastante ¿tímido? O perseguido por lo que sea que haya hecho antes, Alice sabia más de su historia y se volvieron rápidamente amigos, aunque claro a Jasper le gusto Alice, lamentablemente era un sentimiento no correspondido o al menos no correspondido de la misma manera al suyo, Alice lo quería como un hermano o amigo que necesitaba ayuda.

A Carlisle le pareció interesante la relación de Harry con las 2 Denali y Alice, para Esme solo era amor, además le gustaba ver tan felices a 2 de las 3 Denali.

Para no tener problemas con los Vulturis las chicas del Clan Denali decidieron que Harry debía afiliarse a un clan pero no al de ellas debido a que no tenían la mejor historia posible con dicho Clan, que ahora impartía las leyes, Harry no queriendo generarles problemas acepto, se unió al clan Olimpico, para alegría de Carlisle, Esme estaba feliz, además ahora podrían cocinar, parecerían más humanos.

Terminado capitulo dos de la nueva versión de mi historia anterior, no estaba conforme con su desarrollo, los agujeros argumentales de esta historia serán llenados con recuerdos, espero les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, esto es algo inventado con velocidad, pensé en algunas cosas y dije por qué no después de todo estas bastante loco así, no importa si alguien le gusta o me cuelga por hacer esta abominación, sin más preámbulo hay va.

Derechos de autor.

Nada es mío, Harry Potter o Crepúsculo, le pertenecen a sus autores autorizados, esta historia solo tiene un fin, acabar con la incertidumbre que me genera.

_**Anteriormente:**_

_Para no tener problemas con los Vulturis las chicas del Clan Denali decidió que Harry tenía que afiliarse a un clan pero no al de ellas debido a que no tenía la mejor historia posible con dicho Clan, que ahora imparte las leyes, Harry no queriendo generar problemas acepto , se unió al clan Olímpico, para alegría de Carlisle, Esme estaba feliz, además ahora podría cocinar, parecerían más humanos_ .

_**Comenzamos: Conociendo a los Cullen.**_

Carlisle Cullen junto a su esposa Esme se sentó frente a la pareja, Alice estaba sonriendo, mientras se recargaba en Harry, para el experimentado vampiro Harry era realmente la anomalía más grande que había visto en su larga vida, podría haber un par de exámenes pruebas, estaba emocionado por eso.

A Esme le llamaba la atención la joven pareja, no tenían más de 60 años y solo llevaban casi 30 años juntos, le gustaba Harry tenía un buen chico, pero ningún humano vivía tanto tiempo y se mantenía de la misma manera, tampoco estaba tan caliente , en el buen sentido de la palabra, irradiaba energía, aparentemente la encarnación de la vida misma, Alice le mostró una chica muy alegre y energética, le gustaba su actitud y sentido de la moda.

A Rosalie no le gustaba para nada Harry, como Esme lo pensaba ella había cambiado su vida irradiaba, algo que ella deseaba, representaba lo que había dejado atrás, Alice le agradaba pero era demasiado alegre para su gusto, aunque su sentido de la moda era esquicito

Para Emmett era interesante el nuevo chico, eran de la misma estatura, quizás un poco más alto que el, fuerte pero no tan musculoso como el por lo que debería ser menos fuerte, tenía una mirada astuta y por alguna razón considerada que estaba frente a un bromista de primer nivel, sería divertido, Alice le parecería agradable y una hermana pequeña, después de todo era la más baja del clan ahora, lo que afectaría a protegerlo.

Para Jasper todo era bueno, mientras que a Alice hasta que se enteró que estaba con el pelinegro a su lado, podía sentir las emociones de ellos y noto el vínculo de amor, deseo, lujuria que tenían entre ellos, le dolió, podría afectar a Alice ser su compañera, cuando la vio en ese local de comida, pero como antes otra vez el pelinegro se le adelantaba, del pelinegro podría sentir un sinfín de emociones y la vez ninguna más tenía un fuerte olor a muerte, como si hubiera pasado años combatiendo, cubierto de sangre y restos humanos, pasando por batallas más crueles que las suyas, en algún momento podríamos hablar, pero pasaría mucho tiempo antes de todo eso.

La pareja frente a Edward era una incógnita pudo el, intento usar su habilidad en ellos al principio obtuvo algo de información de Alice pero después de una mirada de ella a Harry dejo de poder leer su mente y no obtuvo nada de Harry, era como si el podría impulsar escudos, para proteger su mente.

-Bueno entonces Harry-dijo Carlisle-que eres realmente-pregunto.

Harry miro a Alice que tuvo una visión de nivel y después tuvo una sonrisa criolla que soportó, aunque no pensé que verías de esa forma-dijo la vampiresa dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

Harry se puso de pie parándose frente a los miembros del clan olímpico, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero en esta ocasión debería serlo, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero de dragón, junto con su camisa de Acromantula, Rosalie y Alice se pasaron la lengua por sus labios cuando vieron el torso desnudo de Harry, todo su tren superior estaba construido para velocidad, potencia, explosividad aparte de una base sólida para la fuerza, no era estético sino funcional, pero atractivo, aunque a Carlisle le interesaron más las cicatrices que tenía en su espalda o en su torso, aunque estas comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente de su cuerpo.

Aparte del tatuaje aparente en su pecho, se quitó las botas junto a sus pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior, en sus piernas tenia ligeros cortes también cicatrizados, tomo aire y su cuerpo comenzó a expandirse, fue cubierto por un pelaje oscuro. (. / pin / 514888169894972554 /, es la forma de hombre lobo usada en la película Van Helsing cazador de vampiros).

Su forma física sorprendió realmente a los Cullen, Carlisle se puso de pie y camino hacia Harry antes de que pueda acercarse más a Harry Alice lo detuvo, Harry se volvió de inmediato hacia Alice, listo para el ataque.

-no es una forma que tome para exhibición-dijo Alice mirando a Carlisle.

-para qué es la forma-pregunto Jasper.

-aniquilación-dijo Alice acercándose lentamente a Harry, habían pasado demasiados años desde que tomo su verdadera forma y no era estable, sus instintos animales estaban más presentes que nunca, pues estaba rodeados de depredadores.

-cuantos-pregunto Rosalie.

-Más de los que puede recordar-respondió Alice bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, el lican gruño a la pequeña vampiresa, pero Alice no se intimido y coloco su mano en el vientre de Harry, los fuertes brazos de Harry se movieron para apartarla pero ella se movió, más rápido que nunca y lo abrazo, lentamente Harry volvió a su forma humana, desapareció el pelaje y quedo solo en su ropa interior.

Alice ya tenía en sus manos sus pantalones y camisa, que Harry se colocó con un movimiento de su mano.

-telequinesis-dijo Carlisle.

-mejor-dijo Harry colocándose sus botas, mientras Alice sostenía su chaqueta de cuero, se quitó la suya y se la coloco, Harry alzo una ceja.

-me gusta-dijo ella.

-bueno-dijo Harry y se fue a sentar, seguido de Alice.

-que eres-pregunto Edward.

-un Lycan, el último de mi especie-dijo Harry.

-nunca escuche hablar de ellos-dijo Carlisle-ni siquiera en las historias de los Vulturis-agrego.

-no soy de este mundo-dijo Harry.

Emmett se rio-si claro y yo vengo de marte-dijo.

-viene de una dimensión diferente -dijo Alice mirando a Emmett-es un mago-agrego.

-como Merlín-pregunto Rosalie con entusiasmo.

-se supone que era nuestro mayor exponente -dijo Harry-no soy Merlín pero si lo suficientemente competente-acordamos mientras convertía una de las servilletas en una banda de golondrinas que volaron por la casa y después desaparecieron.

-entonces eres el ultimo de tu especie y no solo un mago sino una especie única-pregunto Esme.

-en resumidas palabras ese sería yo-dijo Harry.

Carlisle miro intensamente a Harry con evidente curiosidad.

-quiere un poco de tu sangre -dijo Alice mirando a Harry.

-bueno, no creo que encuentres nada importante-dijo Harry, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Carlisle tenía en sus manos un vial junto a una jeringa y aguja, ansioso de obtener la sangre.

Harry tomo la jeringa con el vial, mientras se pinchaba en la vena media, sacando la sangre y dándosela a Carlisle que desapareció rumbo a su laboratorio.

-creo que lo perdimos por algunos días y horas-dijo Esme.

-lo siento-dijo Harry.

-no te preocupes-dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-creo que tengo hambre -dijo Harry mirando a Alice, que asintió.

-nos acompañan a un cazar-pregunto Alice a los demás integrantes, Emmett se puso de pie rápidamente, al igual que Rosalie, que miraba ocasionalmente a Harry.

Salieron de la casa y se dispusieron a cazar, claro que Harry se encargó de recoger todos los cadáveres de ciervos y un oso, Emmett quiso demostrar su habilidad y término chupándole la sangre, Harry se dedicó a limpiarlos, usando su magia registrada solo la carne , codificó los cadáveres y se fueron de regreso a la casa de los Cullen.

Harry fue directamente a la cocina donde comenzó a cocinar con Esme un ciervo entero, Harry tenía Hambre, Esme estaba impresionada por la cantidad de alimento ingerido por Harry, pero feliz de cocinar.

La comida humana tenía un mal sabor para ellos, por lo que Harry le lanzo un hechizo para que no tenga olor, una vez todo se cocinó llevo las ollas con la carne de ciervo y algunos vegetales, aparte de un plato, con servicio, Alice se envió al lado de Harry, el pelinegro saco de su bolsillo una botella que Alice le arrebató de las manos y destapo, apareció con una copa y se sirvió hasta el límite, mientras que Harry comía, Alice disfrutaba de lo que parecía ser vino.

Esme los miro en especial a Alice que parecía estar bebiendo vino, imposible para un vampiro.

-es un vino especial-dijo Harry mientras apareció una copa en su mano y se la ofreció a Alice que la sirvió y después Harry se la ofreció a Esme.

La vampira dudo en tomarla pero consideró arriesgarse, tomo la copa la olio, era un olor extraño, probo el brebaje y descubrió lo que era, parecía ser sangre pero muy diluida pero con todo lo que tenía la sangre potenciado, zaceaba su sed y le daba una sensación de calidez.

-es licor para vampiros-dijo Harry-en mi mundo los vampiros eran tratados como seres de entendimiento medio que tuvieron problemas colaborando a cierta parte de la sociedad por lo que crearon muchas cosas para darles un poco de comodidad, ese licor era famoso y tanto como la empresa que lo creo-explico.

-Tienes más de esto-pregunto Esme después de darle la bienvenida a otro ligero trago, disfrutando de la sensación.

-tengo algunas botellas y la receta-dijo Harry.

-conociste a quien lo creo-pregunto Esme.

El pelinegro tuvo una ligera sonrisa al recordar a los gemelos y el día que recibió con el famoso licor de vampiro, combinando una poción de Rowina con sus invenciones, además de recordar como integrador vampiros a unidades de seguridad, debido a su incapacidad de dormir, los goblin aprovecharon muy bien esa capacidad.

-estuve presente cuando fue creado-dijo Harry.

Esme lo miro mientras el Lycan seguía comiendo sin detenerse en su estofado de ciervo, con un movimiento de su mano apareció una copa y bebió Whisky de fuego, de su boca solo salió vapor, Esme termino su copa cuando Harry tomo la botella que le dio Alice y le servía otro poco, la botella parecía no bajar ni un poco.

-está encantada, debe tener al menos unos 1000 litros-dijo Harry, tomándose una pausa para besar a Alice y continuar con su comida.

Claro que Emmett encontró en el comedor a gran velocidad sentándose a la mesa con una copa en su mano-puedo-pregunto el vampiro mirando la botella que ahora era sostenida por Alice que rellenaba su copa.

-lo niños no deberían beber-dijo Harry ganándose una sonrisa Esme y Alice, un puchero de Emmett que era interesante de ver en un hombre de sus proporciones, pero de igual forma Alice le sirvió un poco, el vampiro lo tomo con precaución, después del primer trago lo bebió de golpe, tendiendo su copa.

-tranquilo, no es para pesos ligeros-advirtió Alice-te adormece, es lo más cerca de dormir que él estado en mi vida-agrego.

-con cuanto-pregunto Esme extremadamente interesada.

-tal vez un litro, soy pequeña-dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-excelente-dijo Emmett-cuánto dura-pregunto a Harry.

-el menos unas 8 horas-dijo mientras sacaba otro trozo de ciervo para seguir comiendo, por lo general siempre tenía hambre, su magia y condición quemaban calorías como si fuera una velocidad máxima todo el día.

Después de eso llegaron Edward y Rosalie con una copa, Jasper apareció después, también con una copa, Carlisle fue el último en aparecer, tuvo en su mano una copa y se envió al lado de su esposa que ya comenzó a sentir los efectos.

Todos bebieron hasta alcanzar un litro o más del extraño licor mágico, tuve al menos al menos 2 gotas de filtro de muerto en vida por litro de licor, de ahí su efecto para generar un estado de "sueño" en un vampiro, caminaron rumbo a sus habitaciones mientras tanto Harry terminaba de comer con Alice recargada en su hombro, puso su comida en éxtasis, para que no perdiera la temperatura o se pusiera de mal sabor, llevo a su compañera en la habitación, le quito toda su ropa, pasaron años desde que Alice se quedaba con Harry, el mismo Harry se desnudó completamente mientras con un encantamiento se lavaba los dientes y se metía en la cama con la pequeña vampiresa, apenas estaba cubierta por las sabanas Alice se movía hacia el en busca de su calor.

Al día siguiente todos estaban en el comedor agradeciendo a Harry por el licor para vampiros, serio guardado para ocasiones especiales o podríamos tomarlo cuando quisiera ofrecer Harry, después de todo eso no era difícil, bueno no tan difícil, lo bueno era que solo requería hiervas y un poco de agave (la planta madre del tequila), por lo que Carlisle estaba feliz de prepararlo junto a su esposa aunque claro Harry les enseñaría a hacer el filtro de muerto en vida, eso sí era peligroso, mandaría a un vampiro a la inconsciencia al menos un año si llegaba a beber medio litro, tendrían que tener especial cuidado con Emmett.

Terminado capítulo 3 espero les guste, está en una nueva versión de la historia más completa y llena de información, espero algún comentario o sugerencia, quizá pasen algunos capítulos antes de comenzar con crepúsculo netamente, depende de ustedes el itinerario de la historia, quien primero escriba tiene la preferencia.


End file.
